Our Losties in College!
by peaches2421
Summary: Okay, so this is what I think our losties in college would have bin like :) SANA,JATE,SHAYID,HUBBY,CHAIRE,some JACKETE, maybe more...please review and enjoy!
1. College Begins

**Our Losties In College!**

It was the first day of college and the gang was entering their homeroom. First it was Jack followed by Kate then Claire holding hands with Charlie, Libby followed shortly by Hurley, Sayid who had continued making out with Shannon,Boone who arrived alone, and last Sawyer who had his arm wrapped around Ana. They had all taken seats close to eachother and had started catching up since most most of them had gone away for the summer.

''How was Cuba,Kate?'',asked Hurley.

''It was good, even though anywhere away from Wayne is good.'', replied Kate.

''Dont worry girl, were gonna have our own place soon enough.'' said Ana.

''Wich reminds me, I got 3 places for us to look at after classes.'', said Jack.

''Does it have a master suite?'' smirked Sawyer gesturing towards Ana.

''Who said you get it?'', asked Shannon.

''I just did..'', laughed Sawyer.

''Well we can focus on that later...now all we need is a place with 6 bedrooms!'', exclaimed Shannon.

''Dont worry, when you have 156 million dollars you dont worry bout stuff like that.'', laughed Hurley.

''Are you sure your okay with paying Hurley?'', asked Sayid.

''Totally! Besides i'm gonna be livin there to I want it to be awesome!.''

''Well first we have to get through these classes...'', replied Charlie sadly.

They all sighed then their homeroom teacher came in.

Thanks for Reading! this is my third active story but i think it's gonna be my fave! but if you like please check out my other 2 stories for fast and furious and LOST! and please REVIEW! thanks update soon!


	2. the race

They had all gotten their scheduals and were happy to know that they all had the same classes (with the exception of boone and shannon). They had gone through their first 3 periods, English,Science,and Math and were sitting at the lunch table.

''How far away are the houses, Jack?'',asked Claire.

''Not very far, all in walking distance.''

''Thats good.'', said Shannon.

''Yeah, and their all in a pretty good pricerage. Well not for us..but for Hurley.'',laughed Jack.

''Dont worry...nothing here is going to be too much!'', said Hurley.

Shannon's was pratically beeming.

''I...I mean _we_'', Said sawyer putting is arm around Ana ''still want the master suite.''

''wait!'', they all said in unison...Sawyer had bin on about it all day. Ana just laughed.

''Don't be too loud and i'll be fine with it'',said Kate.''

They all laughed.

''Okay, now all we hae to do is get through Gym and tech then go pick a house.'', said Libby.

''Its too long!'', whined Shannon.

''Only 2 hours.'', charlie reassured her.

''You can wait princess'', teased Boone.

Shannon flipped him off.

''The bells gonna ring so lets get to gym.'', said Jack.

They all got their stuff and began walking to gym. The hallways were empty besides them.

''Wanna make things interesting?'', said Boone smirking.

They all stopped to look at him.

''Okay so we can have a piggyback race.''

''what?'', asked Ana.

''You know each of you get on eachothers back and then race to the gym where I will wait.''

''Okay.'' they agreed.

''Whats the wager?'', asked Kate.

''Winner gets the master suite.'', said Boone.

''what!?'', yelled Sawyer.

''Okay!'', the rest agreed

''fine!'', said Sawyer.

''Oh and loser gets whatever bedroom is left.'', he said smirking.

''what aboout you?'',asked Hurley

''im getting the pull out anyway.'', he replied.

''Lets go then!'', said Shannon jumping on Sayid's back.

''Lets do this!'', said Kate jumping on Jack's.

Claire got on Charlie's back then Libby went on Hurley's.

''C'mon babe.'', said Sawyer to Ana.

''Dont you dare drop me!'', said Ana jumping on his back.

''Trust me.''

They had all lined up down the hallway and were waiting for Boone's signal. When he finally shouted GO! They all took of laughing. Sayid pushed Charlie causing him and Claire to fall behind then Sawyer tripped up Jack sending him and Kate falling to the floor bu t then getting back up. Sayid tried to get past sawyer but was unable to do so by Hurley pushing him from behind. Those who had fallen were up and were laughing and running furiously trying to get the master but failed as Sawyer got to Boone first with a terrifed Ana on his back clenching onto him tightly, he got to boone and jumped up in down in victory.

''did we win?'', asked Ana with her eyes still closed.

''Yes! oh and you can open your eyes now babe.''

''You can put me down now.''

He put Ana on her own 2 feet then turned round to see the losers...It was Jack and Kate.

''Well,well,well..what do we have here? comes in last?'' said Sawyer smirking.

''Yeah,Yeah.''

''We should get to class.'', said Libby laughing.

They all nodded in agreement and headed

towards the gym.


	3. finding a house

''Okay class, today were playin and old fashion game of dodge ball.'', said the gym teacher.''boys against girls.''

''Your going down.'',yelled Kate.

''In your dreams.'', Sawyer yelled back.

Ana rolled her eyes and Sawyer winked back at her. The teacher blew the whistle and the dodge balls started flying. Sayid hit Libby who then was hit by Shannon, then Kate hit Boone and Charlie, Ana got hurley out then her and Sawyer threw at eachother getting both of themselves out. most of the other people on the the teams were out to leaving just Boone, Jack, Kate, Claire,and Shannon. Boone got Shannon then got hit by Claire, Jack hit claire leaving just him and Kate. After fighting it out for about 5 miniutes Jack threw at Kate and she caught it making the girls the winners!

After the girls victory in gym they headed of to tech, since it was the first day they were told just to create accounts and then were aloud to do whatever. They got themselves a chatroom and started typing away.

_DrShepard has signed on._

_Freckles_88 has signed on_

_Libby995 has signed on_

_Boo_ne has signed on_

**DrShepard:** Hey guys :D

**Freckles_88: **Hey baby! :)

**Boo_ne:**please not here...

**Libby95:** lol :p

_peanut_butter has signed on_

**Freckles_88:** Claire?

**peanut_butter: **Hey guys :)

**DrShepard: **Hey Claire :) wheres Charlie?

**peanut_butter: **still trying to get him compuet on...

**Freckles_88: **Lol :p what bout Sayid?

**Boo_ne: **hes making his computer ''better''

**Libby95: **lol, thats sayid allright.

_cheese_burger has signed on_

**peanut_butter: **Hey Hurley!

**Libby95: **Hey babe :)

**cheese_burger: **hey guys :) is everyone already on?

**DrShepard: **nope.

_**45 miniutes later:**_

R-R-R-I-I-I-N-N-N-G-G-G-G

The gang practically ran down the halls to their lockers and out the door to meet up, they were all pretty excited to look at the houses, even Ana. The first to were both not really what they were wanting..one had only 4 rooms and had like no backyard and the other was _really _outdated! When they came to the 3rd house they were all thinking the same thing! It had 6 bedrooms (2 with suites) an amzing kitchen(kate,sayid and Claire liked to cook),a huge living room and a finished basement with a bar, and a game room. They alsohad a theater room they looked outside not only did they see an huge party patio they saw a inclosed pool connected to the house. It had slides and a rope swing and a little water fall and all sorts of kool stuff! And a hot tub! They all knew that that was the house for them!


	4. truth or dare part 1

The gang had lived in the house for 1 month and they were finally getting settled in. Sawyer and Ana got the master suite(the race),Hurley and Libby got the other suite since it was his money,Shannon and Sayid got a room and so did Charlie and Claire and Jack and Kate, Boone got one to himself since he was single. They had bought a pool table, air hockey, a flat screen with some video games for the game room downstairs and the pool was used frequently. Things were good in school besides some detentions here in there and were just enjoying themselves. This night they were home togeather and were playing 'truth or dare'.

''Kate, truth or dare?''

''Truth''

''when did you first start liking Jack?''

Kate began to blush while trying to avoid the question.

''You have to anwser Kate.'', said Shannon.

''Dont be embarresed.'', said Sayid.

''5th grade.'',Kate mumbled.

They all started laughing remembering grade 5.

''Okay! stop laughing!'', said Kate still blushing.

''Boone, Truth or dare?''

''Truth''

''Who do you like?''

''what!?''

''You have to anwser!''

Now everyone was looking at him intently waiting for his anwser.

''Amber Sanchez...shes in our class''

''Is'nt she that redhead whos always getting in trouble?'', asked Kate.

''Yeah...''

They all tried to muffle their laughs but were not doing a very good job.

''Ana, truth or dare?''

''Dare.''

''I dare you to swith clothes with the person to the left of you.''

Ana looked to her left and it was shannon, her mouthed dropped open while everyone els laughed.

''No way!''

''Thanks'', said shannon sarcasticly.

''Your wearing all pink!'', Ana yelled.

After a few minutes of yelling they got Ana into the room with Shannon and locked the door until she changed. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Shannon walked out wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red cropped top with combat boots.

''wheres Ana?'', asked Sayid.

''Hiding.''

''Ana, get out here!'', yelled Boone.

''No!'', she yelled back.

''You got 10 seconds before we come get you.'', yelled Sawyer.

''Just try!'', she yelled back.

''5...4...3!...2?...1! C'mon guys.''

Sawyer,Sayid and Boone went into the room to get was a scream and then laughing as they stepped out of the room with a struggling Ana in their arms. They placed her down still holding her so everyone could get a good look at her outfit. She had a pink halter top with a jean skirt with a pink belt with rinestones and pink pumps. She hated it!

They were all laughing when they heard a sound upstairs.

''I'll go see what it is.'', said Ana taking off her heels.

''Be careful.'', said Libby.

They watched Ana go up the stairs and out the door to the living room but as soon as she got out she screamed.

''ANA!'', they all yelled.

to be continued...


	5. truth or dare part 2

''Oh my god!'', Shannon screamed as they ran up the stairs and when they got to the top they couldn't belive what they saw.

3 men. 1 was holding Ana with a gun to her head and the other 2 had knives, Ana was struggling to get out of his grip but he wasn't fazed by it until she hit him in the groin making him yelp in pain then knocking her out with the back of the gun.

''Take her out there.'', the man said to the other.

The gang looked in disbelife as he took Ana out the door over his shoulder.

''What the hell are you doing!?'' Sawyer roared.

''Calm not gonna kill her...yet.''

''Yet!?'', whispered Libby.

''Now why dont yall get down there and leave us alone.''

''Are you serious!?'', yelled Boone.

''Well we already got what we wanted...no need for yall.''

Then it sunk in...they were gonna _rape_ Ana.

''OH NO!'', yelled Kate pouncing on the guy with the knife.

The man with the gun tried to shoot at her but Sayid knocked it out of his hand. There was a cry of pain and when they turned around they saw the guy who took Ana getting slammed into the wall by Sawyer.

''WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!?''

By this time Kate had gotten off of the guy with the knife having knocked him out with a nearby plate and the guy who had the gun was held down by Jack and Boone as Sayid held the gun to him. Libby,Claire,and Shannon were standing with disbelife and Hurley and Charlie had ran out the door trying to find Ana.

''In the van...'' said the man who Sawyer held against the wall.

Sawyer ran out the door.

''LIBBY! CALL 911!'',yelled Shannon.

Libby dialed the number and the police were on their way.

''GET HER ON THE COUCH!''

Hurley and Charlie ran in infront of Sawyer who had Ana in his arms still unconcious...

1 WEEK LATER:

The cops came and arrested the men, Ana had a slight consussion but other then that everything was fine. Boone had managed to talk to Amber and was going on a date with her friday. _Almost _all the girls were excited for the upcoming dance and they were just doing normal college stuff. They were sitting in the living room watching _Wipeout_ when they heard Kate and Jack yelling at eacother upstairs.

''What happened?'', asked Claire.

''Freckles saw Jackass there with some blonde chick.'', laughed Sawyer.

''How is that funny?'', asked Shannon.

'' aint so perfect now.''

''Are they breaking up?'', asked Libby.

''Do not worry, those to will be making up before dinner.'', chuckled Sayid

''You mean making out.'', smirked Ana.


	6. Amber

_Friday Night_

''Lookin good Boone.'', said Libby walking down the stairs.

''Thanks.'', said Boone smiling.

''She must be special if you showered.'', said Ana smirking.

''Yeah, laugh it up.''

''Whens she coming?'', asked Kate who was in the kitchen making dinner with Sayid.

''About 10 miniutes.''

''Whats her name again?'', asked Charlie.

''Amber.''

''Somebody gettin action tonight.'', laughed Sawyer entering the room.

''Shut up Sawyer.'', said Ana smacking him.

''Babe, you can have some too if you like.'', smirked Sawyer.

Ana rolled her eyes.

''Where you guys going?'' asked Claire

''To dinner, then i figured we could come back here and hang out.''

''Thats what their calling it now.'', laughed Jack.

Kate rolled her eyes, still mad at Jack.

''Actually im serious, I was hoping you guys could get to know her.''

''why?'', asked Shannon from her spot on the couch.

''Because I really like her and im hoping she'll be around for a while.''

''Okay...'', said Hurley kinda confused.

''Dont embarass me when she comes.''', Boone practiaclly begged.

They all nodded hiding their smirks and laughes.

The doorbell rang and Boone went to open the door when he did standed a redhead with her hair straightened a black tube top with dark ripped jeans that showed off a belly button ring with black high heel boots, she had some makeup but not alot and she had her nosed pierced, basically she looked hot.

''Hey.'', she said friendly. She seemed nice, and not slutty.

''You ready to go?'', Boone asked her.

''They that bad you aint goin to introduce me?'', she laughed.

''Sorry, Thats Jack,Sawyer,Ana,Shannon,Sayid,Kate,Libby,Hurley,Charlie and Claire.

''Hey.'', they all said in unison.

She laughed. ''Well Boone said were comin back here after to hand out so see ya later.'', she said following Boone out the door.


	7. some street racing

_2 hours later_

Boone and Amber had come back from dinner and were now sitting in the living room with the rest of the gang while they interiogated her.

''Faviroute color?''

''purple.''

''Do you like shopping?''

''little bit.''

''Got any tatoos?''

''Yep.''

''Occupation?''

''Street racing.''

''What?'', they all asked in unison.

She laughed. ''Its when racers illegally block off roads and race the streets for money.''

''When?'', asked Sayid

''Weekends...usually from 10pm-12pm or whenever the cops break it up.''

''The cops come?'', asked Kate

''Yeah, they dont like street racing.''

''Isn't in dangerous?'', Shannon sounded nervous.

''What car you got?'', asked Sawyer

''A Nissan GT-R, facelifted.''

''Nice.''

''You wanna check it out?''

''Really?''

''Yeah, its there outside.''

They followed her outside and in the driveway was a dark purple Nissan GT-R it was a nice lookin' car...she was definitly a legit racer.

''What you runnin?''

''I got NOS for the races.''

The boys looked impressed, the girls besides Ana and Kate had no clue bout that stuff.

''You know...its only 9:30, if you guys want we could go to the races..''

''Seriously?''

''Yeah, i dont think you could race unless one of you got a sports car but you could be spectators.''

''Okay!'', the guys, Ana, and Kate agreed.''

''You girls should come to, there is lots of racer chasers..you need to watch you man!''

The rest agreed.

''Okay, you guys just follow me okay? Were going to the main road, we have to block it off...when we get their find a spot alligned with some other car. When they call COPS! just get whoever your with in the car and get out! Oh and we dont need alot of cars so try to take as less as possible.''

They agreed.

''Ana!''

''Yeh.'', she replied.

''Wanna drive there?'' Amber asked holding up her keys.

''Yeah!'', she said more excited then she would have liked.

''C'mon then.''

''Be careful.'', sawyer called after her.

20 minutes later they ended up at the races, it was a scene! they had already blocked off the road and were actually waiting for Ambers arrival, when she got there everyone surrounded her car, they were a little surprised to see a latina driver but then they saw Amber in the passager side. Amber got out and went over to ''Jhon'' to get the buy-in, Ana went back over to the gangs spot and watched were shocked when they saw her actually saw her race, she was _really _good, she was against like 5 other guys and she beat them all by like a minute! When she got out the crowd cheered and surrounded her, after she got over to the gang she ran up and hugged Boone. After they congradulated her she suggested they get out before the cops and she took Boone and the gang left in their cars back to the house.


	8. the breakup

_2 Days Later:_

Sawyer's P.O.V.

Here I was was sitting down on the couch watchin some T.V. when I hear yellin goin on upstairs, im the only one down here, Shannon and Sayid have a date, Libby is working, Hurley is asleep, Boone went to Amber's place for the night, Claire,Charlie,Ana,Kate,and Jack are upstairs yelling about something I was about to go up and see what was going on when Ana came down.

''Hey there hot lips.'', I said wrapping my arm around her.

''Not now Sawyer.''

''Whats wrong?''

''Jack and Kate broke up.''

''What?Why?''

''Kate says hes cheating on her.''

''I'll be damned, and here he was giving me a lecture when i first started dating you.''

''He did?''

''Yeah, I guess he didn't want to see ya hurt.''

''Thats nice...''

''Anyways, Im sure they will work it out...Until then why dont me and you go to the room and get some of that stess out.'',I said dragging her upstairs.

_End of Sawyer's P.O.V._

''Wheres Sawyer?'', asked Kate walking downstairs.

''Where do you think?'', laughed Claire.

''Oh.'', said Kate sadly.

''Its going to be alright.'' Claire assured her.

They were talking about what had happened upstairs She was yelling at Jack when Ana heard them and went to see what was wrong, Claire and Charlie had also joined a few moments later, She had saw him hugging and talking to some blonde girl and Kate got angry.

Kate just nodded and left the house.

Claire sighed and went to make some coffee when Hurley came down.

''Whats up Hurley?'', claire asked.

''I _was_ sleeping until Sawyer and Ana came up and started going at it.''

Claire laughed and made him a cup.


	9. trust

_7:30 am- homeroom: 8:00am_

''GUYS WAKE UP!'',they heard Jack scream down the hall.

''SHUT UP!''

''what?''

''IM TRYING TO SLEEP!''

''Dammit!''

''Where am I?''

''Amber?''

''WE OVERSLEPT! ITS 7:30!''

''FUCK!''

''GET UP!''

''WERE SOO GONNA BE LATE!''

_8:00am_

The gang had _just_ made it to homeroom and the teacher was announcing a school trip to paris at the end of the month wich got the students pretty excited. Well except Kate and Jack who were still mad at eachother. At lunchtime they were all sitting around a table eating when a blonde girl went up to Jack and took him with her. Kate looked livid.

''Who was that?'', asked Ana.

''That would be the whore who Jack cheated on me with.'',huffed Kate.

''Oh.''

''Yeah, but I dont care! Theres plenty of guys here!''

great! tention! They thought to themselves.

''Well I have to go pass in a paper.'', said Claire who was followed by Charlie.

Sawyer whispered something in Ana's ear and they were off.

''Im goin to the store.'', said Hurley who took Libby.

''We'll come!'' said Shannon pulling Sayid with her.

That left Kate,Boone,and Amber.

''Im out!'', announced Boone stalking off.

''Are you okay Kate?'', asked Amber looking concerned.

Even though she was nice and was apparently concerned Kate did not feel like pourig her heart out to some girl she barley knows.

''Fine.''

''I get if you don't want to talk about it but if at some time you do im here.''

Suddenly Kate felt this feeling of trust go through her and was suddenly telling Amber everything! At the end she was crying hugging Amber tightly. And she surprisingly felt better.


	10. fights bite!

That night they were all sitting around hanging out theythey had invited Amber over and Jack and Kate wern't fighting as often. Aside from some awkward tention things were back at peace.

''I bet you 50 bucks that you cant go the week without giving somebody a nickname.'', Ana said to Sawyer.

''Alright then Ramb..Ana im gonna become 50 bucks richer!''

Ana rolled her eyes..he actually thought he could do this.

''So Amber, your not going to the race tonight?''

''No races this weekend, still got cops hanging around waiting to bust it up.''

''Guys! We got no more munchies!'', Hurley called from the kitchen.

''Hold on, i'll go to the store and get some.'', said Ana going out the door. ''Make sure Sawyer dosn't cheat!''

_10 minutes later._

They were sitting around talking waiting for Ana when the phone rang,Jack picked it up, it was their friend Desmon...weird.

''Hello?''

''Brother,You guys better come down here!''

''What?Where are you?''

''Im at the store! Ana got into a fight with some guy, he got her good!''

''Some guy put their hand on her!?''

''I just got here! Just come!''

''Okay!''

When jack hung up they all looked at him wondering what happened.

''We have to go! Ana got into a fight and shes hurt!''

They exchanged weird looks, it wasn't like Ana to get into a fight and get hurt, usually she just punches them and walks away. They knew this had to be bad.

The gang got down there in record time and ran into the store where they saw a cashier talking to some guy with a busted lip and Ana over with Desmond and Penny holding her side in pain. When she saw them she looked down and let go of her side.

''Who the hell did that!?'', Sawyer said angrily.

Desmond pointed to the guy who the cashier was talking to. Sawyer quickly ran over and hit him dead in the jaw then grabbed him and shoved him against the wall explaining to _never_ put his hands on her again or..well you know.

After that was all settled they were going back home to look and talk to Ana. They noticed Ana could barley walk but she didnt say anything half way to the car Sawyer had enough of her putting herself through more pain and picked her up gently carrying her to the car despite her best efforts to let her down so she just grunted and put her head on his chest.


	11. I win!

As soon as they got home Sawyer brought Ana up to their room so he could talk to her and see the damage. She was not happy about him carrying her but didn't argue since she couldn't really walk anyway.

''What happened?''

''Some guy was trying to feel me up so I pushed him off, he wouldn't quit so I punched him in the jaw, he was persistent and jabbed me in the side.''

''Let me see your side.''

''Sawyer-''

''Ana! Im not joking let me see!''

She grunted then lifted up her top showing her side that was bruising quickly, it looked bad.

''Damn.''

''Its fine..''

''Dont say its fucking fine! you could barley walk!''

''Its not a big deal!''

''Yes it is! Some prick had the nerve to put his hands on you!''

''What do you want me to do!?''

''Nothing...Im sorry its just this makes me wanna kill the bastard!''

''I dont need you in jail.''

''I dont need your body marked up unless it's from what we do here.''

''Im gonna be fine..''

''I know but for now just let me hold you, we'll tell the rest tomorrow.''

''Night Cowboy.''

''Night Rambina.''

''I win!''

''Damn it!''

They went to bed that night with his arm wrapped around her, it wasn't long before she was in a deep sleep.


	12. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ!**

**Just wanted to say a thank you to all my viewers and reviewers but to keep writing my stories I definitly need some people to start giving me their opinion! If you would just give a second of your time to write down what you thought of the chapter or any ideas you would like me to add please just write it in a review, if not then I might have to put some storied on hold :( I will try and update all my stories tonight and then see how the reviews go. Thanks so much :) **

_**Peaches2421**_


	13. water fight!

_SATURDAY MORNING: _

Libby was in the kitchen pouring herself some coffee while Kate made pancakes next to her. They were all exctied for their class trip to Paris at the end of the month but were usually up studying on weeknights for test, to everyones enjoyment it was one of those days where they could just relax. Since most of the gang were still asleep it was one of the rare moments they got to spend in peace in quiet. Hurley came down moments later having smelled the pancakes, Sayid came down minutes later followed by Claire and Charlie. They were all sitting drinking coffee when Shannon decided to come down for her coffee followed suit by Boone with his arm around Amber who had been practically living with the gang for two weeks.

''How was everyones sleep?'', asked Kate putting a plate of pancakes on the table.

''Good, but shouldn't we wait for Jack,Sawyer and Ana?'', asked Amber sipping her coffee.

''Dont worry, Ana and Sawyer will come down soon enough and Jack should be with his little girlfriend all weekend.'', replied Kate sitting down.

''That dosn't bother you?'', asked Hurley.

''Ana and Sawyer always sleep in.''

''You know what he means.'', interrupted Shannon.

''Listen, me and Jack are over! I dont care if he wants to go fuck some blonde chick! Besides i've had my eye on someone.''

The gang sensing tention decided to change the subject.

''Uh, so what do you guys wanna do today?'', asked Claire swallowing a mouthful of pancake.

''Why dont we wait for Ana and Sawyer to come down and then see what they wanna do.'', suggested Charlie.

''They better be down soon before their breakfast gets cold.''

As if on cue Sawyer ran down the stairs laughing.

''Whats so funny?'', asked Boone.

''Ana's pissed cause she wouldn't wake up so I poured a glass of water over her head.''

Th gang laughed as they saw Ana run down the stairs after him soaking wet.

''Its not funny.'', she said frightningly calm.

''Yes it was..'', Sawyer muttered causing the gang to laugh again.

''Yeh, laugh it up! But you _will _be sorry!'', and with that she stormed out the door and drove off.

Completley ignoring her threat the gang went outside to relax. Shannon,Kate,Libby,Amber and Claire put on their bikinis and went tanning while the guys played some football. At some point they had all sat at the glass table outside with a plate of fruit when they heard the screen door open and close. They were going to ask who it was when they saw Ana carying a bucket, she placed it down beside her smirking then reached inside and then started throwing water balloons at the gang!

Everyone started running and trying to dodge the water balloons while trying to get some of their own, eventually Hurley had got the hose and was spraying people while Charlie,Sawyer and Shannon got out water guns. Amber and Libby ran and got buckets of water leaving the rest to fend for themselves.

An hour later they were sat in the living room finally dryed off laughing about their day, they were about to order their dinner when Jack walked in with a girl attached to his arm.


	14. The One

**Okay so first there had bin some questions so im gonna anwser before I start the chapter. 1, this is not post-crash. Im gonna pretend that it didn't happen..just the way I think their college would have bin like. 2, Im gonna put their ages down below. 3, Amber is gonna be a main also im soon going to put a chapter called **_**''blast from the past'' **_**Wich is gonna be about how they all met.**

**AGES:**

**Jack: 22**

**Kate: 21**

**Sawyer: 21**

**Ana Lucia: 20**

**Hurley: 20**

**Libby: 21**

**Sayid: 22**

**Shannon: 19**

**Boone: 20**

**Amber: 19**

**Charlie: 21**

**Claire: 20**

_Still Saturday Night:_

_Charlie's P.O.V._

I watched as Jack walked in with some blonde girl giggling, I can't belive he would do that to Kate..even if she did say she was over him I could see the hurt in her eyes as she quickly walked away downstairs. Ever since she and Jack broke up shes bin staying in one of the rooms downstairs. I looked around at everyone and I saw the fire in Ana's eys, she went to go get up (probably to slap Jack and the girl) but Sawyer kept her by him.

''Who's your friend?'', I asked him politley as I could.

''Juliette.''

''Uh-nice to meet you.''

Everyone els nodded and started to leave sensing the awarkdness. Sawyer took Ana upstairs so she wouldn't hurt anyone, Hurley,Libby,Shannon and Sayid went downstairs with Kate, Amber and Boone left probably to go to Amber's house for the night. I quickly took Claire's hand and led her outside.

We were sitting on a deck chair on the patio when Claire looked at me and asked. ''Why do you think Jack would do that?''

''I honestly dont know.''

''Its not like him.''

''I know but dont worry your pretty head, everythings going to be okay.''

She smiled and kissed me.

''Dance with me.'', I smiled pulling her up.''

''What?'', she laughed.

I turned on the radio and pulled her to me as a song came on.

_love I get so lost, sometimes_

_days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_

_when I want to run away_

_I drive off in my car_

_but whichever way I go_

_I come back to the place you are_

_all my instincts, they return_

_and the grand facade, so soon will burn_

_without a noise, without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside_

_in your eyes_

_the light the heat_

_in your eyes_

_I am complete_

_in your eyes_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_in your eyes_

_the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_in your eyes_

_I see the light and the heat_

_in your eyes_

_oh, I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light_

_the heat I see in your eyes_

_love, I don't like to see so much pain_

_so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away_

_I get so tired of working so hard for our survival_

_I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_

_and all my instincts, they return_

_and the grand facade, so soon will burn_

_without a noise, without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside_

_in your eyes_

_the light the heat_

_in your eyes_

_I am complete_

_in your eyes_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_in your eyes_

_the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_in your eyes_

_I see the light and the heat_

_in your eyes_

_oh, I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light,_

_the heat I see in your eyes_

_in your eyes in your eyes_

_in your eyes in your eyes_

_in your eyes in your eyes_

Right then I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and I knew. She was the _one._

**Thanks for reading! Dont forget to review and give me some ideas :) Thanks to all my supporters and next chapter soon! (still dont wanna put this story on hold..)**


	15. just another day

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the love on the last chapter :) Apparently everyone loves the PB&J relationship! Also the song from the last chapter is called**_** ''in your eyes by peter gabriel'' **_**Thanks for the reviews, this is currently my fave story so updates will be sooner then other stories :) Enjoy! **

The gang was heading down to tech, there was still alot of tention. Mostly towards Jack, he had went upstairs with Juliette and they never saw him the rest of the weekend, he wasn't there sunday or monday morning so they just ignored it and went on a usual. After all they shouldn't let Jack make them fail all of their classes.

_Libby95 has signed on_

_Boo_ne has signed on_

_peanut_butter has signed on_

**Libby95:** Hey guys! :)

**peanut_butter: **hey lib!

**Boo_ne:** hows it goin?

**Libby95: **awesome, some guy just tripped, lol :p

_Princess123 has signed on_

**peanut_butter: **Hey shannon :)

**Princess123: **Hey, whats up?

**Boo_ne: **Your username suits you perfect -_-

**Princess123: **shut up!

_Rambina has signed on_

_Cowboy has signed on_

**Boo_ne: **whats with the names?

**Rambina: **Sawyer did it!

**Cowboy: **Ana did it!

**peanut_butter: **wow guys!

**Rambina: **not my fault hes an idiot!

_Freckles_88 has signed on_

**Princess123: **Hi kate..

**Freckles_88: **Hey :/

**Cowboy: **You feeling better?

**Rambina: **Want us to kick his ass?

**Libby95: **Ana! Your not beating up Jack!

**Boo_ne: **Why not!? it would be entertaining...

_ComputerGuy37 has signed on_

_cheese_burger has signed on_

**cheese_burger: **whats goin on?

**Libby95: **Ana want to beat Jacks ass!

**ComputerGuy37: **Dont blame her.

**Freckles_88: **I appreciate it but i dont need you to.

**Rambina: **I know, I want to!

**Cowboy: **Thats my girl! always ready to kick somebody ass! ;)

**peanut_butter: **Wheres Charlie? :(

**Princess123: **Sure he'll be here soon ;)

_DriveShaft has signed on_

_cupcake2421 has signed on_

**Boo_ne: **hey babe :D

**cupcakes2421: ** Hey ;)

**Rambina: **babe? wow Boone...must be some catch :p jk

**freckles_88: **Atleast you all got somebody :(

**DriveShaft: **Dont worry Kate, you guys will make up.

**cheese_burger: **Until then...what ya guys want for supper?

**Libby95: **I say chinese.

**Cowboy: **I second that!

**ComputerGuy37: **Jack hates chinese...

**Rambina: **good!

_After School:_

Boone,Ana,Sawyer,and Sayid were sitting around the living room when Ana finally asked.

''When you gonna ask her?''

''What?''

''Amber.''

''To...''

''move in!''

''What!''

''C'mon, she stays here all the time she might as well she move in!''

'What is she says no..''

Sawyer finally spoke up.

''Dude, shes totally hooked up on you, why would she say no!? Im sure if it were up to her she would've movied in 2 weeks ago!''

''Okay, i'll go ask her.''

With that he got up and out the door to Amber's house, probably to end up helping her pack.

''I'll see you two later, I have to go to a job interview at the computer shop.''

''Bye.''

They were sitting on the couch and Sawyer had his arm wrapped around her and she was resting his head on his shoulder.

''What you wanna do now, muchacha?'', He smirked at her.

''Im gonna go to the store.''

''Are you?'', he asked moving so she was pinned to the couch.

''Yes, now move.''

''Im good here.'', he grinned down at her.

''Dont make me hurt you.''

''You wouldn't hurt me.'',sounding less cocky

''Oh, really?'', she said raising her eyebrow.

He leaned down and kissed her having a quite heated makeout session. Until he pulled away looking down at her.

''Still goin to the store.''

''Nope.''

''Good.''

He got off her and allowed her to get up.

''Just kidding! See ya!'', she laughed running for the door but before she could open it he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder carrying her upstairs. He kicked open their door and threw her on their bed closing the door then climbing on top of her.

''That was mean,babe.'', he growled. Kissing her hungrily.

''Im sure I could make it up to you.''

''I bet you could.''

She laughed and took her top off and rolled over him...

**So you all thought I was finally gonna do a sex scene...suckers! Lol :p waiting for just the right moment...yah somebody messaged me and asked me to do one...somebody's lonley (just kidding) ah yeah, I probaly will do one eventually but keep in mind i have never done one before, anyway please review and hopefully next chapter soon! Need Ideas!**

_**peaches2421**_


	16. smile

**Before I start just want to say to ****anyone**** who reads this please put the couple that you want the next cute fluff with and i'll be sure to do it in the next chapter:) enjoy!**

_KATE'S P.O.V._

I was lying down on the couch on a thursday morning, there was a storm so the schools were closed. I'll be honest, the past week had bin hard with the breakup with Jack. Im trying really hard to move on but really I _love_ him! I just want him to feel the same again and get way from Julie or whatever the hell her name is! I was getting ready to watch a sad movie when Claire,Amber and Shannon ran in.

''C'mon Kate!'', giggled Claire

''what?''

''We have a surprise!''

I followed them up the stairs into Shannon's room wich had bin transformed into a little spa.

''Oh my god! Thank you guys!'', I said hugging them.

''We thought you needed some relaxing.'', said Amber smiling

''Wheres Ana and Libby?''

''Libby's sick and Ana's hiding in the basement with the guys.''

''Oh''

''But were gonna go get Ana.'',said Amber motioning to Claire.

The practically ran out the door and a few minutes later came with Ana behind them, I honestly thought they would have to force and carry her up but she didn't resist even though she didn't look that happy either. She must _really_ be mad at Jack.

I had a good day, we did our nail and our hair, we had facials and we gossiped. Even Ana joined in on it! We also found out that Amber is gonna be moving in and helping with the bills. We didn't want to be making Hurley pay all the money so we all got a job to help out.

_Amber's P.O.V._

I was so happy when Boone asked me to move in, these guys are like family. I feel bad to be so happy in my relationship when Kate's so sad about Jack, I decided to try to help her out. Boone and I had almost all my stuff from the little apartment I had bin renting and was getting settle in, we had just had supper and everyone was heading off to do their own thing, Boone had to work on some school stuff so I stayed downstairs with Kate who had started the dishes.

''Lets go!''

She looked back at me confused.

''Were goin for a drive.''

''You realize theres a storm warning.''

''Yup, and were gonna beat it.''

''What do you-''

''Just trust me and c'mon.''

She reluctently put down the plate she was washing and followed me out the door to mt car, we got in and I sped down the road towards and empty street not far from the house. At the end I stopped and got out getting another confused look from Kate, I opened her door and told her to get in the drivers seat, she did but looked nervous, who wouldn't it is a pretty high speed car. I told her what she needed to do and she put her foot on the pedal! She sped down the street to the end then hit the NOS making us zoom to the house and parking in the driveway, when we stopped she had the biggest smile on her face. She got out and hugged me, I felt good knowing that her smile was till there.

**Hope you like this chapter, I wanted more into the Amber character so I will be doing some more of her P.O.V.'s but for now please review! :)**


	17. The Night Before

**Its sad to say that I did end up having to put one of my stories on hold for lack of reviews and writets block :( before you flip no its not this one, its my other lost story. I will finish it at one point but for now I have to put it on hold. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

_Sunday_

The gang were all up packing, they were taking their class trip to Paris tomorrow morning and had last minute stuff to do, Jack had bin staying with his girlfriend Juliette so Kate had taken back her room and threw out all of Jacks things. Amber was getting quite comfertable and everyone really liked her and were treating her like family. Kate had finally began to feel better, the gang were not sure how but didn't ask, things were finally getting better.

_Shannon and Sayids room:_

''Babe! Wheres my pink lipgloss?''

''Wich one?''

''My new one.''

''In the bathroom.''

''Thanks babe.''

''Shannon, have you seen my computer cord?''

''In the shelf of the desk.''

''Thanks.''

''Love ya babe!''

''Love you too.''

_Hurley and Libbys Room:_

''Have you finished packing yet?''

''No, but im almost done!''

''Hurley...''

''Sorry Lib.''

''Its fine, let me help you.''

''I love you Libby.''

''I love you too.''

_Claire and Charlies Room:_

''Do you think they would let me bring my guitar?''

''Probably not.''

''But this could be my bands big shot!''

''Were going to Paris not New York.''

''The city of love.''

''Yup.'' she said kissing him.

''Love you.''

''Love you more.''

_Boone and Ambers Room:_

''Wich top? Red halter or Black strapless?''

''Black strapless.''

''You see my sunglasses?''

''Here ya go.''

''Thanks.''

''Wich jacket? Black leather or Brown leather.''

''You look hot in either.'' she smirked at him.

''Oh really?''

''Yup.''

''I love you.''

''I kinda like you.'', he frowened and poked her.

''Just kidding, love you too.''

_Sawyer and Ana's Room:_

''I did not touch your damn wallet!''

''Then who did!?''

''How the hell do I know!?''

''Never mind!''

''See! Told you I never touched it!''

''Wheres my brush!?''

''I dont know why you have a brush let alone where it is''

''Here it is!''

*scoffs*

''What was that?''

''Nothin''

''I think it was.''

''Nope.''

''Damn your annoying.''

''The feeling is mutral.''

She winked at him maing him laugh lightly before picking her up and shoving her up against the wall then starting to take eachothers clothes off...

An hour later they lay next to eachother with his arm around her waist and her head resting on his chest.

''You know I love ya right?''

''I know.''

''Night Muchacha.''

''Night Cowboy.''

_Kates Room:_

Kate sat silently on her bed checking her suitcase to make sure she had everything when the door opened a liittle.

''Who is it?''

The door opened a little more revieling Jack.

''What do you want!?'', she snapped at him.

''I came to apologize.''

''Why!? Your perfect blonde skank dump you!?''

''No...Actually I dumped her.''

''What? Why!?''

''Because she wasn't you.''

''Really? Because when you had me I wasn't good enough!''

''Thats not true Kate! I didn't cheat on you! She was my lab partner and we became friends, I knew she wanted more but I would never do that to you!''

''But you did!''

''Only because you dumped me!''

''Just leave Jack!''

He sighed and walked towards the door but before he left he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

''I love you.''


	18. Paris Part 1

**Well its sad to say that some rude person made me have second thoughts about my story, I obviously know not everyone will like it but what they said was that my story didn't make any sens because of some of the things i put in it. I'll list the things she said didn't make sense and my explanation to maybe help her understand.**

**1. They should be in dorms.**

_**I explained how Hurley won the lottery and they bought there own house!**_

** is professers not teachers.**

_**Big frikin woop! Just a minor diffrence, get over it!**_

**3. How do they already know eachother?**

_**I said I was gonna make a chapter explaining that!**_

** no homeroom in college**

_**Sorry but I didn't know that..Sorry...Reminder this is a story!**_

** all have the same classes.**

_**Im aware they do...I did it so you could still have interaction between themselves...but they wont have all the same classes.**_

**6. Shouldn't they go away for college?**

_**Although I know I didn't say that yet, they did move away and go to LA from where they originally lived in Texas (lol)**_

**7. dude this dosn't make any sense you should do research on it!**

_**No thank you, If you have not noticed its more about their personal drama then shcool drama**_

**Hopefully that will help you understand and Dont forget to stay tune for my chaper **_**blast from the past**_** wich will explain how they met. (I have started working on it but as you can tell it might take a while seeings i'll have to go through their childhood and highschool)**

**Anyway heres the chapter!**

_9 am: Airport_

''Why does it have to be sooo early?'', whined Shannon.

''C'mon! Its all worth it. In 3 hours we'll be in Paris looking at the eiffle tower.'', said Boone trying to lighten the mood.

''Whatever, im goin for a coffee.'', yawned Ana still not fully awake.

''Im coming!'', said Amber and Shannon at the same time.

Sayid,Claire, and Libby were talking with the _proffesors _about the trip. Boone and Kate was talking with some other classmates. Charlie was hanging out with some of his band members and Sawyer had followed Ana not really interested in much else.

About a half hour later they were abord the plane and were getting ready for take off, their class had seats in one section so the gang found their respective spots with eachother.

_Claire and Charlie's seats:_

''Guess what!?''

''What?''

''My band got a gig for the weekend after we get back!''

''Thats great babe.''

''Everything alright?''

''Yah, Im just bored.''

''Lets listen to some music.''

They each put an earphone in and one song should come on but _in your eyes._ They both smiled at eacother realizing it was their song.

_Sayid and Shannons seats:_

''Why cant we be in first class?''

''I do not know but its not bad here.''

''I guess not but these seats aren't very comfy.''

''Here, why dont you just read this and relax, we'll be in paris before you know it.'', he said handing her a fashion magazine.

''fine.'', she saidsighing dramatically as he kissed the top of her head.

For the rest of the gang it was just a normal flight, boring, slept through most of it. They landed in Paris at 4:00pm so they got their room numbers and keys and went to their rooms. There were 6 single beds in each room, the girls room was across from the boys room. They got settled in their rooms and went down to the hotel restraunt for dinner, even though it was kinda hard for most since they didn't speak french, except Amber who apparently was fluent. They had a good night talking and hanging out with classmates, their supervisors had made it clear that they would not stay up past midnight since they were going to the louvre tomorrow for a tour. They all slept good that night, well except for Sawyer and Ana who seemingly were getting depressed from sex withdrawl.

_NEXT DAY: 3:00PM_

The gang sat around the girls room trying to find something to do, they went on the tour of the louvre and had lunch at some french cafe then went back to the hotel where their suprevisors said they could do whatever for the next few hours and be back at 5:30 for dinner.

After a while of talking and silence they all headed off to do their own thing, Claire and Charlie went to the eiffle tower, Shannon went shopping and somehow got Sayid to go with her, Boone and Amber decided to just go for a walk who was followed out by Libby and Hurley probably to go to some french food place. Leaving Ana and Sawyer.

''This sucks.'', he sighed.

''What?''

''You know what! I've barley bin able to touch you!''

''Poor baby.''

''Dont 'poor baby' me!''

''Alright then.''

''Alright!?''

''What do you want me t-''

She was cut off with him attacking her lips hungrily, she moaned at the contact and wrapped her arms around his neck he held onto her hips firmly and moved so she was on his lap, she realized where this was heading and pulled away, she didn't want to but she also didn't want her professor walking in while she had sex.

''Ana.'', he growled lowly.

''We gotta stop.''

''why...'', he mumbled kissing her neck

''Because sex is not allowed!''

''We wern't having sex..''

''We both know what would've happened.''

''Your right, why you think I kept going.''

She punched him in the arm playfully and he pulled back and looked at her, sitting on his lap looking beautiful and sexy as ever, he knew right then, he was hopefullessly in love.


	19. Paris Part 2

**Dont know why but I really liked my last chapter...I know their Paris trip seems rushed but its because I cant wait to do a scene for when they get back! This will be my last Paris chapter, sorry if its short but as I said im eager to get the next chapter goin. Also I know I still haven't done my 'blast from the past' chapter but I was thinking of maybe making it a whole story prequel to this...Post your thought in the review or PM me. Anyway heres the chaper..And dont worry Jaters more Jate soon! And as asked also some SANA and Boonber (yes thats what im callin it!) Enjoy!**

''Okay guys! Last day in Paris! We are going to go to the Arc de Triomphe then tonight were going on the Seine Cruise tonight.'', announced their professor.

Even though most of the class thought the Arc de Triomphe was kinda boring they were pretty excited about their Seine cruise. After they were back from the Arc, they were again allowed to do what they liked until tonight for the cruise.

The gang decided to walk around and try to find a place to eat lunch, they were told a place but didn't know where it was, not being able to speak french inabled them to ask for directions until Amber went up to a local guy.

''Excusez-moi, monsieur.''

''oui?''

''pouvez-vous me dire où est le café de fleur?''

''oui, vous continuez à marcher tout droit jusqu'à ce que la boutique bleu droit devant puis vous prenez à gauche puis marcher environ trois minutes, puis vous serez là.''

''merci.''

''votre accueil, passez une bonne journée''

''même chose pour vous''

''What was that?'', asked Shannon shocked.''

''He said we walk straight, turn left then walk 3 minutes up the road.''

Not wanting to ask further questions they left as is and followed her down the street.

_THAT NIGHT ON THE BOAT:_

They all sat next to their lover as they went down the river looking at the fully lit eiffle tower glowing into the dark night.

Sayid and Shannon were doing the usual having a heated makeout session.

Claire and Charlie being more romantic were cuddled next to eachother looking up at the sky whispering to eachother.

Libby and Hurley were standing at the edge talking and laughing.

Amber and Boone were sitting on a bench at the side, he had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning to his side while he whispered things in her ear making her smile and ocassionally giggle.

Sawyer was sitting with Ana on his lap also having a quite heated makeout session only stopping at certian points to whisper something to her making her blush or giggle, not a normal Ana thing to do but Sawyer was defenitly an exception.

Kate stood away from everyone at the back of the boat looking at the river, she was so deep in thought she barley noticed Jack come beside her.

''I really am sorry Kate.''

''That dosn't change anything Jack.''

''I really do love you. What can I do to make this right?''

''Give me some space.''

''Thats what you want?''

''Yes.''

''Alright then.'', he sighed and walked away but he turned around just before he left and said ounce again.

''I love you.''

**AAAAWWW! Yup got a Jate moment in their for all you Jaters! Drama coming up! Anyway please,please,please review! It makes it much easier to write. Sorry to my Sana fans because the drama may put a little dent, no worries not too big of a fight, atleast to Sawyer ;) anyway next chapter up soon! Like within the hour! REVIEW! :)**

_**peaches2421**_


	20. Smackdown!

**Thanks for the love on the last 2 chapters! Sorry about Lack of description but as I said I was getting really excited to write this chapter! So here it is!**

_BACK HOME:_

Although they all enjoyed their trip to Paris the gang was glad to be home. They all went upstairs to unpack before retiring to the living room to play some cards. They were well into their third game when a knock came at the door_, _Libby reluctantly got up seeing no one els was going to. When she opened the door stood the blonde who was with Jack the other night. Everyone glared at her as she walked in except Jack who just seemed confused.

''Juliette, what are you doing here?''

''We need to talk.'', she said gestering upstairs.

''Whatever you need to say you can say here.'', interrupted Sayid who seemed interested.

''Why dont I get us some drinks.'', said Sawyer standing up walking to the kitchen away from the group.

''Let me help you.'', offered Juliette following him.

_SAWYER'S P.O.V._

As i went to the kitchen to get drinks I heard Juliette say something about helping, I heard her follow me to the kitchen, I opened the fridge to look inside when she tapped on my shoulder I turned around to see her giving me a flirty look then she came up grabbed my neck and kissed me!

''Get off me!'', I snarled pushing her back, she tried to kiss me again but before she could I saw Ana in the doorway with a pure livid look on her face, before I could do anything she was over to Juliette and smacked her across the face there was a loud smack and a cry of pain from Juliette, by this time the whole gang had rushed in hearing the smack and saw Ana ontop of Juliette smacking her.

''What the hell happened?!'', yelled Jack.

''SHE KISSED ME!'', I yelled back.

Hearing that Kate and Amber both jumped at Juliette repeatedly smacking her.

''GET THEM OFF!'', yelled Hurley.

Boone and Charlie both grabbe Amber and hauled her off, and Jack and Hurley got Kate, even though it was way harder eventually me and Sayid got Ana off. When they all stoped fighting to get back at her we got a look at Juliette who had red blotches all over her, a busted lip a few bruises and a black eye coming on.

''What the hell Juliette!? You said you wanted to talk!'', Jack roared at her.

She scoffed. ''You only got yourself to blame! You used me! Oh sure I was a good fuck until you won Kate back!''

''Thats not true!''

''Yes it is!''

''I hoestly dont care but you better start explaing why you kissed my boyfriend!'', snapped Ana. I smirked to myself, It was so hot when she gets protective over me.

''He was cute, just wanted to piss off Jack.''

''Yah, well you pissed off me!'', she snapped sending her a death glare.

''I can tell.'', she mocked, As she said that I could feel Ana trying to get me to let her go but I held her tighter.

''Whatever, Im gonna go treat my cuts while you guys learn to train your dogs!'', she smirked walking out slamming the door. I rolled my eyes at her then looked down at Ana.

''You alright there hotlips?'', I said smirking at her.

''Now that I kicked her ass.'', she said grinning up at me.

''We should call it a night.'', I said leading her upstairs shutting the door behind us.

''Do you always say no?'', she asked looking at me.

''What?''

''Im sure there are other girls trying with you, do you say no to them to?''

''Yes, and i'll always say no.'', I said firmly looking her in the eye.

She smiled and kissed me.

''You know.'', I drawled. ''Even though it was fun watching you kick her ass, that was a very bad thing to do.'', she grinned at me putting her arms around my neck.

''Really?'', she smirked

''Yes, thats why I have to punish you.'', I said grabbing her ass lifting her and carrying her to the bed...

_Kate's Room:_

She has texted Jack about a minute ago telling him to come up and she was waiting, moments later Jack entered.

''Yes?''

''The other night I told you I wanted space.''

''Yeah?''

''Thats not what I want anymore..''

''What do you want?''

''You.'', she said running at him jumping in his arms then crashing his lips down to hers. He was surprised but quickly returned the kiss placing her on the bed and leaned back with her ontop of him.

''I love you Kate.''

''I love you too.''

**Your welcome Jaters! I know I keep on teasing with the bedroom scenes but I will get there! I know I haven't bin doing a lot of couple moents with most of them but its really because im super fans of SANA and CHAIRE, but no worry JATERS cause I will do more of them cause I like Kate as long as she keeps her hands off Sawyer! Next chapter will have a time jump and some drama! Things are going to good...and no not any JATE drama! Next chapter up soon! PLEASEEEE REVIEWWW! :)**

**Oh and just wanted to say thank you to_ thehopefulalone _for the continued support and reviews! :D**


	21. The beggining of World War III

**First I wanted to say sorry to all the Hubby fans cause I realized I haven't done any cute moments between them, i'll try to add some with them from now on, as I said theres gonna be a time jump and im gonna get the race scene back in :) Enjoy!**

_**FEW WEEKS LATER: **_

_LUNCH TABLE: FRIDAY_

''Hows it goin guys?'', asked Hurley sitting with his lunch.

''Good, well except for the constant glares from Juliette.'', sighed Kate.

''She better watch it before I kick her ass again!'', snapped Ana who became annoyed with the mention of her name.

''No need for that cupcake.'', grinned Sawyer wrapping his arms around her and she scoffed in response.

''Whats your next class?'', Asked Jack looking at Sayid.

''I have math with Boone and Libby then science with Kate,Amber,Hurley, and you.''

''Whats everyone doing after school?'', asked Shannon.

''I got work.'', replied Sayid.

''Me and Libby are studying for our history test.'', sighed Claire.

''Me and Ana are going shopping.'', said Ambe speaking up.

''What!?'', we all asked in unison.

''Hold on, its not really shopping. Im going with her to get parts for her car then were getting clothes for the races.'', explained Ana.

''Your going to the races?'', asked Sawyer looking slightly upset.

''Don't worry we wont be late.'', she said smirking at him.

''good.''

_AFTER SCHOOL_

Although everyone els had bin home hours ago, Amber and Ana just walked in the door from ''shopping''.

From their trip they bought Amber some NOS for her car, in clothes she got a pair of dark ripped jeans, two tank tops, black combat boots, jean shorts, a white leather jacket, a leather skirt, and fishnet gloves along with some braclets and rings.

Ana had got two pairs of jeans, a red cropped top,leather shorts,a few tank tops, a black cropped top with a skull, and a paire of wedged shoes with spikes.

The whole gang nearly screamed when they saw her come in with shopping bags but nearly fainted when they say the Victoria Secret one, except Sawyer who looked amused at the last one. They both raced upstairs to go look through their stuff, a while later they came down.

''When do you guys leave?'', asked Sawyer.

''Around 9:30, we wont be back late.'', replied Ana.

''Speaking of wich, I have to get ready.'', said Amber standing up.

''You just came down.'', whined Boone who was upset about her leaving.

''I'll see you later.'', she replied winking at him, before grabbing Ana by the arm pulling her with her.

About 45 minutes later they came back down to go to the races, Sawyer and Boone's eyes nearly popped out of their head when they saw what their girls were wearing. Amber was wearing a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans with a black tank top that stopped abover her bellybutton showing off her peircing, all with a pair of black converse and leather jacket.

Ana was wearing a pair of leather shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination with her new cropped top with the skull and her combat boots and her new white leather jacket over it.

The boys ammident instinct was to forbid them from leaving then bring them up to their room and have their way, instead they didn't even get a word out before they were out the door and speeding off.

''Did that just happen?'', Asked a very confused Boone.

''Im gonna kill her when she gets back!'', groweld Sawyer

''C'mon guys their just having some fun.'', stated Charlie immediently regretting it.

''Would you be okay if Claire was wearing that..going out!'', snapped Sawyer who added going out becase he obviously had no problem with her looking like that, just not with other guys.

''They will be fine.'', Sayid assured them.

''Stay out of this Muhammad!''

''Calm down Sawyer! Their just going out! Amber is used to the races, she'll make sure Ana is fine!'', snapped Kate who was already stressed from schoolwork.

Sawyer just groweled and left and went to go upstairs followed by Boone. About three hours later the two girls came home tipping over eachother obviously drunk.

''I thought you wern't coming back late!'', yelled Sawyer coming to hug Ana.

''Wee, we're fine.'', slurred Ana falling against Sawyer.

''Ugh! Since your too drunk to talk i'll yell at you tomorrow.'', grumbled Sawyer grabbing her arm to lead her upstairs, she didn't take two steps before she tripped over herself causing Sawyer to get her up then tossing her over his shoulder carrying her upstairs.

The gang tried to muffle their laughs as Boone came to the same conclusion of not being able to get a staright anwser from Amber and ended up carrying her upstairs leaving everyone to openly laugh. The all knew that world war III was gonna start tomorrow morning.

**Okay, so I kinda like this chapter! Thanks to everyone for the support, next chapter up soon! Possibly tonight! :) REVIEW! :) ! :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	22. Say It

**Should the guys do some payback? I guess we'll see by the end of the chapter... anyway hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! it makes it alot easier to write, please write down some ideas :)**

_THAT MORNING:_

The next morning the gang didn't wake up to yelling like they expected, instead they found Sawyer and Boone at the table with coffee talking quietly. Claire and Kate went to make breakfast while Sayid got more coffee, the rest went and sat at the table to find out what they were talking about. Ana and Amber were still probably passed out and they would definitly be hung over when they did wake up.

''So what you guys saying?'', asked Hurley taking some coffee.

''Were trying to find out what to do with them.'', yawned Boone who obviously hadn't slept.

''Im just pissed off! I take her upstairs and shes asleep before I put her on the bed!'', snapped Sawyer who was apparently grumpy _and _tired.

''Wait and talk to them when they get down, they cant sleep for that much longer.'', replied Claire placing a plate of toast and bacon on the table.

Shannon leaned over and whispered to Kate. ''They are soo in trouble when they get up.'' causing Kate to laugh slightly.

A few minutes later Amber came down laughing slighty while Ana trudged behind her.

''Sit.'', Boone and Sawyer growlred in unison causing the girls to look confused then do what they were told.

''WHERE THEY HELL WERE YOU!?'', yelled Sawyer.

''shh! not so loud.'', grumbled Ana who had a massive headache.

''I WOULD''NT HAVE TO IF YOU DIDN'T COME BACK TILL 1:00 PASSED OUT DRUNK!''

''calm down.''

''CALM DOWN!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!?''

''I can guess.''

That was it he grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up to their room to finish it.

Amber glanced wairly at Boone, sorta scared that he was gonna flip on her, she didn't like to be yelled at.

''Sorry.'', she whispered.

He took a less vial approached and decided to just hear her out.

''Where were you?'', he asked calmly as he could.

''We went to the races and then afterwards we went to the after party.''

''Why didn't you call?''

''We forgot our phones and by the time we got to the party we thought we would only be there for a while we just left it, we ended up having some shots and got drunk. At one point one of my friends saw us and offered to take us home.''

''So you didn't drive your car?''

''No, she took my keys and she drove it.''

''Okay, your not completley of the hook but I forgive you.'' he sighed pulling her into a hug.

''Listen I have to go to the garage for a bit so i'll be back after. Amber had started to work at a garage to help pay and to be able to work on her car.

''See you later.''

_SAWYER AND ANA'S ROOM:_

''Ow! Fuck Sawyer your hurting me!'', she hissed while he took her to their room slamming the door behind him.

''I HURT YOU!? I WAS WORRIED THE WHOLE FUCKING NIGHT!''

''Im fine!''

''THATS NOT THE POINT! YOU DON'T JUST GO OFF LOOKING LIKE YOU DID TO DO ILLEGAL SHIT THEN GO PARTY THEN COME BACK AT 1 AM DRUNK!''

''Looking like I did!?''

''Im not saying that I didn't like it! but, they didn't leave much to the imagination and there were other guys there!''

''You think I cheated on you!?''

''I did not say that! I just don't like the idea of you being with other guys looking like that!''

''Can you just get over it?''

''Get over it!?''

''WHATS DONE IS DONE SAWYER!WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!?''

''how about sorry!?''

''Fine im sorry!''

''You don't sound like you mean it!''

''Whatever.''

''whatever?''

''you heard me.'', he had just about enough he grabbed her and shoved her up against the nearest wall pinning her arm over her head with one hand and the other on her hip making her immobible.

''You sure you wanna play this game, muchacha?'', he taunted grinning down at her. She only scoffed and glared up at him making him roll his eyes and kiss her hungrily wich she eargerly returned. He let go of her arms and guided them towards the bed while they took eachothers clothes off, he inserted a finger in her while she bit back a moan and he leant down and whispered in her ear.

''Say it.''

She shook her head.

''Your being stubbron Rambina.''

''So?''

''You'll be sorry.''

He kept going until she was to the edge and he whispered again.''Just say it.''

She bit back a moan until she finally caved and panted ''Im sorry.''

''Now aint' that better?'', he teased and she glared at him.

An hour later they lay next to eachother panting.

''I really am sorry.'', she said looking at him.

''I know.'', he said kissing her.

_DOWNSTAIRS:_

''I hope they worked it all out.'', sighed Shannon.

''Dont worry, by tomorrow they will forget all about it.'', assured Jack.

''We should have some fun tomorrow, between college work and all the drama we don't get much time to have fun.'', said Libby. They all agreed and leaned back enjoying the quiet.

**Thanks for reading! Proably not one of my best chapters but I did my best :) I know theres not alot of college stuff but were getting there! Also please write some ideas in a review or PM me :) also should I do a chapter about their past and how they met or should I do a whole story prequel to this? Give me your opinion! R.E.V.I.E.W :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


	23. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while but I had serious writers block. I decided I am going to do a story prequel to this so that should be up within the next few days. Im so sorry to Jaters! I know I have bin doing more Sana scenes! What can I say I love Sana :) But I promise to do couple moments with more couples then Sana..Sorry if the next few chapters arnen't the best but as I said I have writers block...I guess some tention should liven things up. Look out Jaters there is Jate coming! Promise :) Dont forget to check out Blast from the past! REVIEW :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


	24. Midterms

Even though they wanted to have a party weekend they never really did, most of there time was spent studying for their midterms. They all sat down at the table looking over their exam schedgual.

''Okay.'', said Jack reading the schedgual. ''Today we have Science, Thursday we have History, next Tuesday we have math then next wendsday we have english.

''great.'', muttered Ana.

''You all studdied right?'', asked Kate nervously.

''Yes, dont worry Kate.'', assured Claire.

''These next 2 weeks will be fun.'', muttered Sawyer sarcasticly.

''I cant study that much!'', whined Shannon.

''Well we kinda have to.'', mumbled Amber.

''No partying this weekend.'', sighed Boone.

''Well if we pass there will be plenty of time to party.'', reassured Sayid.

''Im so nervous for science.'', whispered Claire to Charlie.

''It'll be fine.'', he whispered rubbing her back.

_2 hours later:_

''I thought I would never be done!''

''That was fuckin hard.''

''No it wasn't!''

''We got 3 more left.''

''Ugh!''

The gang had finished their first mid term and had gotten home only to start studying for their next midterm wich was history.

Kate was laying on her bed relooking her notes when Jack walked in.

''How much you got left to study?''

''Im almost done for today, why?''

''I figured we could go out to dinner.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, just me and you...maybe at that new one downtown.''

''Thats perfect.''

''Be ready at 7.''

''Okay.'', she replied smiling then got back to studying.

_Up Next: Date Night!_

**I know I promised Jate but were getting there! Also I've also had comments about Chaire wich im also going to do...Im gonna have to hold out on my Sana obsession for a while and focus on other couples...sorry to say that drama is coming up but there is...sorry Shayids...I've had writers block for a while but I finally know where the next few chapters are going. Please REVIEW! Also Blast from the past coming up soon! **

_**Peaches2421**_


End file.
